


One Piece - Histoires courtes

by AlwenaRin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aventures, Humour, Nakama, Nakamaship, Sentiments, Slice of Life, histoires courtes, ressentis
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwenaRin/pseuds/AlwenaRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des histoires se croisent, s'emmêlent et s'élancent sur la Route de tous les dangers tandis que le stylo coure sur les pages vierges. Différents écrits sur différents personnages et situations de One Piece. Genre, rating, personnages variables. De tout et de rien dans le monde de One Piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caring

Il voyait à quel point Sanji aimait les enfants. Il voyait la façon dont il les consolait, les protégeaient ou les nourrissaient quand ils en rencontraient un. Sans faire attention, et sans se mettre en avant, il rendait l'instant présent plus joyeux ou plus supportable pour ceux-là qui croisaient leur route. En toute discrétion, parfois même sans s'en rendre compte lui-même, il disait les mots justes. Les enfants l'admiraient où qu'il aille, et il prenait toujours le temps de les divertir bien qu'il soit pressé ou qu'il ait du travail. Si il n'avait pas le temps de leur consacrer quelques minutes, il promettait de les retrouver plus tard, ou il achetait un petit quelque chose pour les faire s'amuser tranquillement.

Il prenait soin de Luffy, Usopp et dernièrement de Chopper de cette façon. Il était prévoyant et toujours prêt à tout pour leur faire plaisir. Et une fois de plus, il le cachait magnifiquement bien. Quand il hurlait à Luffy de se taire lorsque celui-ci demandait sans cesse de la viande, il laissait ensuite tomber sur ses genoux des en-cas en passant amener leurs boissons aux jeunes femmes de l'équipage. Quand il obligeait Usopp à pêcher, il finissait toujours par aller le voir après une heure ou de deux de pêche plus ou moins fructueuse, parfois avec une boisson rafraîchissante, et échangeait quelque mot avec le plus jeune avant de le remercier de son aide. Enfin, il faisait toujours attention à ce que Chopper ait des bonbons dans le tiroir secret de son bureau, en laissant traîner parfois des sucreries sur la table avant un repas.

Mais sa bonté face aux plus jeunes que lui ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il se chargeait aussi des tâches les plus ingrates, comme la lessive, la cuisine ou la vaisselle. Zoro avait toujours vu la cuisine comme une tâche ingrate, mais il avait changé d'avis. Sanji l'avait fait apparaître sous un nouveau jour depuis son arrivée. La cuisine était devenu un art, les assiettes une toile pour la nourriture qui donnait les couleurs de l'œuvre. Et ses mains étaient les pinceaux.

Zoro pensait également que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Sanji faisait la lessive et la vaisselle était parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ses « déesses » s'occuper de dessous des hommes de l'équipage (en plus de s'abîmer le teint à force de rester à l'intérieur pour effectuer ces tâches). De même, il se considérait comme le plus responsable des garçons de l'équipage (ce que Zoro lui accordait volontiers, quand il voyait son capitaine faire sa danse des bâtons-dans-les-narines) et c'est pourquoi il semblait croire que ces tâches devaient lui échoir.

Quand Zoro pensait voir Sanji peiner ou être trop fatigué, il passait derrière lui pour aller chercher une bouteille de sake. Si Sanji l'arrêtait à coups de pieds, il l'aidait à faire la vaisselle. Si il l'arrêtait juste par les mots, il faisait la lessive en repartant. Si il ne le voyait même pas, ou ne disait rien, il faisait les deux. Parfois, il entrait sereinement dans la cuisine, demandait tout aussi calmement au cuisinier si il avait assez de viande, puis s'en allait « pêcher » à sa manière si la réponse était négative. Le soulagement visible sur le visage de Sanji dans ces moments-là, quand il voyait les efforts du bretteur, valait toutes les fatigues.

Seulement, plus l'équipage grandissait, et plus Sanji avait ces moments de fatigue. Mais jamais, jamais il ne le disait rien, ne se plaignait ou même demandait de l'aide. Cela énervait Zoro de plus en plus, jusqu'à Water Seven. Franky n'avait certes pas beaucoup de vêtements à rajouter dans le panier de linge sale, mais il devait changer régulièrement de chemise, celle qu'il portait se tâchant en quelques heures à peine avec tous les travaux qu'il entreprenait dans le bateau. Sanji refusait qu'il vienne à table avec une chemise hawaïenne couverte de suie, d'huile ou de qui-sais-quoi encore. De même, la vaisselle avait augmenté de façon considérable.

Zoro réussit trois fois en moins d'une semaine à prendre une bouteille de sake, un mois après leur départ de la ville semi-aquatique. Son inquiétude était telle qu'il prit alors le cuisinier à quatre yeux, lui affirmant que, coûte que coûte, il allait devoir commencer à demander de l'aide si il voulait être tranquille. Que lui aussi avait droit à un temps de repos. Et qu'il arrête de protester, le bretteur ferait la vaisselle dorénavant et il aiderait également pour la lessive. Sanji avait eu un soupir, avait secouer la tête et marmonné que de cette façon, le Marimo payerait pour les bouteilles subtilisées d'alcool. Et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque Zoro lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

Si Sanji prenait soin des autres, alors Zoro prendrait soin de lui.


	2. Little Zoro

Quand il était petit, Zoro n'avait peur de rien. Là où les autres enfants pleuraient et se réfugiaient dans les jupes de leurs mères, il se tenait droit et faisait face sans montrer une once de peur. Les orages, les araignées, les punitions ou les inconnus ne l'impressionnaient pas le moins du monde.

Alors il avait tendance à agir inconsciemment. Il s'entraînaient au-delà de ses limites, portait des poids capables de lui briser la nuque ou défiait avec une véritable épée une petite fille l'ayant terrassé plus de deux mille fois. Et à chaque fois, la chance seule le sauvait d'une mort douloureuse et bien trop précoce. Cette même chance qui fit défaut à Kuina alors qu'elle allait ranger son sabre. Ce jour-là, Zoro comprit ce qu'était la mort, ce qu'était l'absence, la douleur et plus que tout, la peur. La peur que cela se reproduise, la peur de souffrir de nouveau. Il répéta la promesse faite à Kuina à son Sensei. Il s'entraîna des années durant au dojo, avec toujours ses objectifs en vue : devenir plus fort, devenir plus rapide, devenir le meilleur, et ne plus jamais ressentir cette détresse. Il se ferma à toute émotion dans ce but, ne se fit plus d'amis, fuyait presque les autres enfants et ne parlait plus à personne.

À quinze ans, il se fit percer une première fois l'oreille. La deuxième trou vint l'année suivante, et à ses dix-sept ans, à la veille de son départ, il compléta ce qui serait son seul et unique ornement. Trois pendants pour trois épées, trois pendants comme un rappel de sa promesse envers lui-même, Sensei et surtout, Kuina.

Quand il voyageait seul, il ne craignait rien. La nourriture n'était pas un problème, il s'en procurait facilement en chassant, ou il voyait le manque de nourriture comme étant un entraînement supplémentaire. Le soucis du logement ne le poussait pas à chercher plus loin que le tronc d'un arbre contre lequel il dormait.

Il devint Zoro le chasseur de pirates par un complet hasard. La situation ne lui posait aucun problème, il percevait ses adversaires comme un bon moyen d'entretenir son jeu de jambes, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Johnny et Yosaku. Même si les deux hommes voyagèrent un temps avec lui, il ne prit pas la peine de les connaître plus que nécessaire et il se détacha sans problème d'eux.

Et un jour, il se retrouva attaché à un poteau, en plein soleil, sans eau ni nourriture. Il prit cela pour un nouveau défi, une nouvelle forme d'entraînement, et il fit tout pour tenir bon. La seule chose qui le fit craquer fut le mal que se donnait la petite fille pour lui faire des onigiri. Le garçon au chapeau de paille semblait étrange et terriblement ennuyant, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le canon des fusils des Marines braqués sur lui.

Il crut qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure d'honorer sa promesse envers Kuina. Il se dit que tout était fini et qu'il avait échoué. Mais Luffy s'interposa. Et plus que la vie, ce jour-là, il lui dû son rêve. C'est pourquoi il suivit ensuite Luffy sans plus de discussions. Et c'est également la raison pour laquelle, à Thriller Bark, il protégea son capitaine de Kuma. Vie pour vie, rêve pour rêve.

Le voyage avec Luffy ne fut pas de tout repos. Bien qu'il parvienne à peu près à supporter les fantaisies de son capitaine, Zoro eut de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses peurs. L'équipage s'agrandissait régulièrement, en même temps que le cercle très restreint des personnes auxquelles il tenait. Et ses peurs se mirent à enfler.

Il avait peur quand il les voyait descendre les escaliers sans aucune précaution. Il redoutait qu'un jour Luffy passe par-dessus bord sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il avait peur que Nami s'attire les foudres des gangs et des brigands qu'elle arnaquait. Usopp risquait de se blesser gravement à force de manipuler des produits dangereux et explosifs. Sanji allait finir par se couper une artère et se vider de son sang avec sa folle maîtrise des couteaux de cuisine. Il redoutait également que Chopper finisse par gober un de ses médicaments expérimentaux et s'empoisonne. Robin avait un passé lourd d'ennemis qui voulaient avoir sa peau (et cette peur se révéla justifiée à Water Seven). Zoro gardait également à l'esprit que les circuits de Franky puissent s'endommager à cause de tout le cola qu'il buvait. Brook l'inquiètait certes moins que les autres, étant déjà mort, mais ses os restaient fragiles et brisables.

Alors Zoro s'entraînait encore plus dur pour oublier ses peurs, pour se rappeler que ses nakamas étaient forts et parfaitement capables de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes. Il méditait, se reposait et entretenait ses sabres afin d'être prêt à tout moment à protéger son équipage. Huit nakamas étant largement suffisants pour lui pour se faire un sang d'encre, il ne s'attachait pas comme Luffy ou les autres à toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient dans chaque port où ils s'arrêtaient.

Mais parfois, cette phobie dépassait toute limite. Alors, agité comme un lion en cage, il faisait un tour rapide du bateau, et finissait par aller s'asseoir non loin de Luffy, à la proue du navire. Quand il se sentait prêt à se ridiculiser, il jouait même un peu avec lui, Usopp et Chopper.

Lorsque l'équipage débarquait sur une île, il vérifiait toujours que Nami ne parte pas seule. Robin était une garde-du-corps émérite, mais il arrivait par moments qu'elle ait besoin de faire ses propres courses. Alors Zoro accompagnait lui-même Nami, sans rien dire, sans protester, tenant même ses affaires sans rechigner il lui arrivait, sans s'en rendre compte, de l'aider dans ses transactions en envoyant un regard mauvais au vendeur qui le faisait attendre devant un étalage pour la simple raison qu'il ne voulait pas donner à la rouquine la ristourne qu'elle demandait.

Prétextant faire une sieste, il s'asseyait aux côtés de Usopp pendant que celui-ci manipulait ses explosifs, observant derrière ses paupières « closes » les gestes méthodiques et prudents du sniper.

Plus d'une fois il se rendit dans la cuisine avec la prétention de prendre une bouteille de saké dans le dos du cuistot. Il restait cependant à boire derrière lui, épiant ses mouvements gracieux et précis, parfois échangeant quelques mots avec lui sans qu'une insulte ne vienne perturber leur apparente tranquillité.

Quelque fois, il se rendait dans l'infirmerie, et commençait à demander de manière complètement aléatoire des informations à Chopper : que devait-il utiliser pour soigner un saignement, que faisait tel médicament, en quoi tel composant entrait dans la composition de ses Rumble Balls... A la fin de cet examen improvisé, il tapotait le chapeau de Chopper, grognant qu'il était un très bon médecin avant de sortir sous les insultes du petit renne avec un demi-sourire.

Robin acceptait avec son sourire habituel que Zoro vienne dormir dans la librairie au prétexte que les trois plus jeunes membres de l'équipage soit trop bruyants. L'épéiste commençait la conversation en demandant le titre du livre qu'elle lisait à ce moment-là, ce qui les entraînait toujours dans des conversations morbides où Zoro pouvait tester les réflexes d'assassin de la jeune femme.

Il allait ensuite rejoindre Franky dans le ventre du bateau, prétextant une trop grande chaleur dehors. Le charpentier lui offrait alors une bouteille de cola, et commençait à lui expliquer les détails de ses « SUUUUUUPER » inventions.

Enfin, il repassait dans la cuisine prendre une bouteille de lait qu'il tendait ensuite sans mot dire à Brook, s'accoudant contre le bastingage et l'écoutant lui parler de ses anciens compagnons, de leurs chants et de leurs aventures. Cela faisait longtemps que la tristesse avait quitté sa voix quand il parlait de ses anciens nakamas, et une très grande amitié se ressentait encore à travers ses mots.

L'équipage ne disait rien quand ils voyaient arriver Zoro avec un froncement de sourcil encore plus marqué qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils acceptaient tous sa présence sans protester, répondant à ses questions simplement ou même avec enthousiasme avant de le regarder s'éloigner d'eux, un sourire en coin. Le bretteur jouait les durs et donnait l'impression de s'isoler, mais en réalité il veillait sur eux et les aimait plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Après ces journées de préoccupations et de réconfort, Zoro allait habituellement dormir sur le pont, une fois le dîner passé. Il se réveillait peu de temps après, avec Luffy, Chopper et Usopp dormant à ses côtés ou même sur lui. Un verre rempli d'un cocktail vert attendait à ses côtés, miraculeusement laissé intact. Brook jouait de la musique non loin du petit groupe, et Franky se déhanchait sans scrupules au son du violon. Robin et Nami riait du pont supérieur, regardant la scène avec des sourires gigantesques. Et Sanji finissait par sortir de sa cuisine pour fumer son habituelle cigarette. Son regard croisait celui de l'épéiste. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il retournait dans la cuisine chercher des rafraîchissements et des desserts. Cela ne manquait jamais de réveiller Luffy, qui en courant vers le cuisinier, s'assurait bien malgré lui d'attirer l'attention de tous les résidents du Sunny-go. La fête durait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et au petit matin, quand Zoro ramenait un à un les corps enivrés de ses camarades dans leurs chambres avec l'aide de Robin, il se disait, avec un sourire en coin, que quoi que lui envoie la vie, il serait prêt à relever le défi pour vivre encore plus d'aventures avec ses compagnons complètement dérangés.


	3. Smile

Le sourire de Luffy est comme le feu dans la cheminée durant une nuit d'hiver, comme un verre d'eau dans le désert, comme une bouffée d'air sous l'eau, comme une bouchée de pain après un jeûne.

Son équipage est toujours prêt à tout pour défendre ce sourire et son porteur.  
Après tout, c'est ce sourire en premier lieu qui les a sorti de tous leurs problèmes, de leurs vies d'avant. C'est ce sourire qui soulage leurs maux, encore aujourd'hui.   
Il leur donne de l'espoir, il leur donne foi en leurs rêves, il leur donne envie de se battre même lorsque tout semble perdu. Il leur rappelle qu'au fond, la vie est une plaisanterie dont il vaut mieux rire.

Le sourire de Luffy est la force et le trésor de son équipage.


	4. Peaceful

Cette fois, c'était une île automnale qui les avait accueillis. Ils avaient pris toutes les dispositions habituelles pour ne pas être repérés, ne sachant pas si les habitants toléraient les pirates ou si une base de Marines s'y trouvait. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions cependant, leur capitaine finirait certainement par déclencher une catastrophe plus ou moins grave dans les jours à venir.

Nami, dont les cheveux se confondaient magnifiquement avec l'or et le rouge des arbres, leur avait donné une petite somme, quelques consignes et leur temps de séjour sur la petite île. Robin avait donc six jours devant elle pour s'isoler quelque peu et remplir un peu plus sa bibliothèque personnelle.

L’archéologue aimait ses compagnons plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé personne, à l'exception de Saul et de sa mère. Malgré cela, elle restait une personne introvertie, et elle ne rechargeait vraiment ses batteries que lorsqu'elle était seule et au calme. Le bateau, le Sunny, était tout sauf calme, même si la bibliothèque offrait la plupart du temps un peu de tranquillité.

C'est pourquoi elle profitait de ces pauses dans le voyage pour s'isoler un peu, boire un café seule à une terrasse (avoir le visage caressé par les rayons d'un soleil d'automne était l'un de ses grands petits bonheurs) en lisant l'un de ses derniers achats. 

Ses nakama avaient tous assez de sensibilité pour la laisser seule autant de temps qu'elle le souhaitait.

Après quelques jours, elle rejoignait un à un chacun des membres de l'équipage, de son équipage, en étant encore plus sereine qu'avant.


	5. Equality

Parfois, Zoro se demandait ce qui se tramait dans la tête du cuisinier pour agir de la sorte envers tout représentant de la gent féminine. Il avait tenté une fois, pour son plus grand malheur, d'en parler avec Sanji. Celui-ci s'était alors moqué de lui à n'en plus finir pour avoir montré un peu d'intérêt à ce sujet, avant de lui demander, d'un air qui parvenait à la fois à être naïf et dépravé, laquelle des deux femmes à bord il préférait. Zoro avait alors quitté la pièce en claquant la porte, sans dire un mot de plus, ce qui avait étrangement causé une gêne entre les deux hommes pendant quelques jours.

Le manieur de sabres n'avait jamais traité les femmes différemment des hommes, que ce soit les femmes externes à l'équipage (avec indifférence) ou celles qui en font partie (avec la même indifférence servant à cacher son attachement à tous ces fous).

Il repensait parfois à Kuina, et à quel point elle avait été meilleure que lui avant que la malchance et la mort ne l'arrête. Il se rappelait les mots, les phrases qu'elle avait prononcé en lui expliquant ce que son père lui répétait sans cesse : son corps de femme la rendrait plus faible. Mais elle n'avait jamais été faible. Tout comme Nami, Robin, Vivi, ou toutes les femmes qu'ils avaient rencontrées lors de leur voyage. Il imaginait avec un petit sourire la manière (musclée) qu'utiliserait Kuina pour prouver à Sanji que c'était une erreur de parler de « sexe faible ».

Il avait retenté, petite touche par petite touche, de faire changer Sanji sur ces idées d'un autre monde. Il avait trouvé le moyen de faire s'arrêter le cuisinier dans ses instants de « drague » (lui parlerait plus de harcèlement que de flirt) en l'insultant de loin ; il avait souligné plus d'une fois que Nami et Robin se débrouillaient bien sans lui ; il s'était moqué de ses déboires en soulevant la possibilité que les femmes préféraient être traitées comme des personnes plutôt que comme des objets de luxe qui n'avaient pas d'autre intérêt que d'être beaux.

Mais la réaction épidermique du blond à des travestis ou des transsexuels avait achevé de plonger Zoro dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire au cuisinier que ces personnes veuillent vivre autrement que lui ? Lui qui aimait tant les femmes devrait pourtant comprendre que certains hommes veuillent en devenir, non ? En quoi sa virilité à lui était remise en jeu par ces personnes ? Si il réagissait comme ça pour cela, quelle serait sa réaction à un homosexuel...

Dans ces moments, où Sanji montrait sa faiblesse vis-à-vis des femmes ou son horreur de tout ce qui ne l'était pas, Zoro sentait son estime pour lui baisser. Cela ne durait jamais longtemps, mais c'était un pincement au cœur de voir ce comportement. Sanji était quelqu'un de passionné, d'intelligent, de pragmatique, souriant, heureux et chaleureux, et il illuminait le Sunny de sa présence et de ses piques destinées à eux tous. Il avait d'autres dimensions que son attachement horripilant aux femmes, et ces aspects de sa personnalité disparaissait dès qu'une femme apparaissait. 

Il espérait qu'un jour, il parviendrait à décrypter le cuistot, et à voir son attitude changer. Il continuait d'espérer, car il admirait trop son rival pour qu'il en soit autrement.


	6. Strolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp flâne sur le marché d'une île

Il commençait à se faire tard, mais Usopp ne s'en préoccupa pas. Le marché qu'il parcourait regorgeait de merveilles qu'il souhaitait tester et exploiter au mieux, et les commerçants ne semblaient pas vouloir remballer leurs affaires tout de suite.  
L'équipage avait accosté une petite île dans le Nouveau Monde qui était reliée à une centaine d'autres îles par des caravanes maritimes régulières. Chaque île avait une spécificité, que ce soit son artisanat, les matériaux qu'on y trouvait ou la faune et la flore. Les habitants avaient su en tirer profit, et un marché ambulant allait d'île en île faire profiter les habitants des merveilles de l'archipel.  
Vu l'étendu de ce dernier, le marché ne passait pas très souvent dans l'année sur chaque île. Les Mugiwara, et surtout l'ingénieux « Captain » Usopp, avaient eu de la chance d'arriver en même temps que les marchands.

Intrigué par des pierres noires striées de bandes de différentes couleurs, Usopp e rapprocha d'un banc. Le marchand, avec un sourire mielleux, se précipité vers lui.  
« Eh bien jeune homme, vous avez l’œil ! Ces pierres que vous regardez sont plus qu'incroyables ! Laissez-moi vous présenter les pierres-mét.  
\- Pierres-mét ?  
\- Pour météorologiques, tout simplement ! Selon leur couleur, elles influencent le temps, les températures, l'humidité dans l'air... Incroyable, stupéfiant non ? Juste à côté, vous avez les pierres-cha !  
\- Oui ?? » L'excitation commençait à grimper chez Usopp, il voyait déjà comment ces pierres pourraient servir à Nami.   
- Cha pour... Chaleur ! Lave, feu, eau bouillante – oui oui, elles ont été classifiées dans cette catégorie – même des cendres ! Vous maîtrisez l'élément feu mieux qu'un Fruit du Démon ! »  
Usopp sentit son sourire admiratif se figer, ses souvenirs d'Ace remontant péniblement à la surface. Luffy ne leur en avait pas encore parlé, et ne le ferait peut-être jamais, mais Usopp sentit son cœur se contracter lorsqu'il repensait au fait que son capitaine avait vu son frère mourir dans ses bras...  
Le marchand dû sentir son changement d'humeur, car il passa aux pierres suivantes très vite, prenant le temps d'expliquer leurs principes de base. Usopp se mit à poser des questions, un peu plus poussées (« que se passe-t-il quand on les fond pour les intégrer à d'autres métaux? Peut-on les mélanger entre elles ? Par quelle technique ? ») avant de finalement discuter des différentes méthodes de fonte et d'alliage avec le marchand, qui avait perdu son côté initialement doucereux pour parler avec passion de son travail.  
Après un peu de temps, Usopp remarqua que les autres marchands rangeaient leurs marchandises et démontaient les stands, le marché partant le lendemain pour l'île suivante.  
Ne voulant pas retenir le marchand plus longtemps malgré les protestations (pour la forme) de ce dernier, il choisit un nombre important de pierres, qui serviraient autant à rendre Nami imbattable qu'à améliorer son propre équipement.  
Le marchand, heureux d'avoir eu à faire avec une personne qui s'y entendait, regroupa précieusement les choix d'Usopp dans des sacs avant de se diriger vers sa caisse enregistreuse.  
« Ca fera 2675 belis, je vous prie. »  
Le visage d'Usopp se décomposé une nouvelle fois. Nami lui avait donné plus d'argent que d'habitude, discrètement, lorsqu'elle avait su pour le marché, car elle savait que cela encouragerait l'ingénieur à améliorer leurs armes. Cependant, elle n'avait pas pu lui donner plus, l'équipage devant surtout penser à la nourriture, qui avait grandement diminué après leur long voyage. Leurs fonds n'étaient pas non plus illimités, et devaient durer encore plusieurs îles.  
Le marchand perçu son désarroi, et sembla sincèrement désolé.  
« Je peux arrondir à 2600 belis, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux. Il est périlleux de récupérer certaines de ces pierres, je dois payer assez grassement les récolteurs, et les navettes entre îles, et ma nourriture...  
\- Non non, je comprends, c'est déjà gentil d'avoir baissé, mais je n'ai que... 1950 belis. Et avec moins de pierres que ça, je ne pourrai pas faire tout ce que je voulais...  
\- Il prend tout, voici le reste. »  
Usopp sursauta dramatiquement en entendant la voix ronchon de Zoro et en voyant son bras tendu, donnant une bourse de belis au marchand. Ce dernier sembla aussi surpris qu'Usopp, et interrogea du regard ce dernier.  
« Zoro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu t'es perdu ?  
\- Sérieux, pourquoi tu demandes ça à chaque fois que tu me croises ? Ça fait trois fois cet après-midi. Bon vous prenez ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention du marchand. Il y a 800 belis là-dedans, donnez son reste à Usopp qu'on en finisse. »  
Le marchand se dépêcha de prendre la bourse qui lui était tendue, compta rapidement son contenu avant de prendre l'argent qu'Usopp avait préparé. Zoro avait pris les paquets dans ses bras et attendait en soupirant que la transaction se termine.  
Usopp remercia encore le marchand pour ses explications, saisi les sacs restants et suivi (ou plutôt guida) Zoro vers le bateau, en silence.  
Alors que la silhouette du Sunny apparu dans l'embarcadère, il souffla :  
« Merci. Je vais pouvoir améliorer le climato-tact, et construire mes munitions. Je pensais aussi proposer à Franky d'en intégrer dans son corps, enfin son armure, eurk, tu penses pas que ce serait super classe ?  
\- Ouais ouais, m'en fous. Tu les voulais, tu les as. Par contre tu m'aideras à piquer la bière et le saké du cuistot, j'ai pas pu en acheter. Aucun stand n'en vendait sur le marché, tu y crois ? »  
Non, Usopp n'y croyait pas. Il avait vu plusieurs de ces stands, et avait même croisé Zoro une fois devant. Et une autre fois, il avait vu Sanji acheter diverses bouteilles, maugréant quelque chose à propos d'un Neandertal qui achetait des liqueurs trop bon marché, et qu'il allait lui montrer la différence.  
Avec un sourire caché par les paquets, il promit.


	7. Greediness/Survival

Nami aimait l'argent. Jusque là, rien de surprenant. Elle amassait l'or comme un dragon accumule des richesses (une fois Zoro avait osé la comparaison et s'était retrouvé avec une dette encore plus grande pour récompenser son trait d'esprit).  
Elle avait plus d'une fois entendu les hommes riches qu'elle dépouillait dans les casinos maugréer contre la vénalité des femmes après avoir perdu leurs belis (et leur égo) au profit de Nami.  
Et elle en riait, parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'était pas pauvre. Pour la première fois, cet argent était à elle. Elle n'aurait pas à le reverser à l'homme, au monstre qui avait tué sa mère. Cet argent était à elle, et elle le dépensait comme elle le voulait.

L'argent n'a pas d'odeur, mais pour Nami, il sent la liberté.


	8. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper s’éloigna quant à lui petit à petit, si discrètement que même lui ne s’en rendit pas compte. Il se dirigea presque inconsciemment vers la forêt, commençant à analyser les plantes et les herbes qui poussaient entre les troncs. Toutes ne lui étaient pas familières, mais il y en aurait peut-être quelques unes qui pourraient lui servir à faire un cataplasme plus résistant aux entraînements de Zoro et à l’élasticité de Luffy, ou encore à améliorer ses Rumble Balls.

Ce n’était pas tous les jours que l’équipage s’arrêtait sur une île printanière, qui plus est inhabitée. 

Sanji et Zoro étaient partis, une fois encore, relever le défi qu’ils s’étaient mutuellement lancé de ramener le plus de viande possible au bateau, sous les hourras de Luffy. Les autres membres de l’équipage discutaient tranquillement près du pont qui reliait le bateau à la terre ferme, sans doute se demandant que faire et commençant à organiser la surveillance de la plage où ils avaient débarqué (au cas-où l’endroit ne soit pas aussi désert qu’en apparence) et la visite des alentours.

Chopper s’éloigna quant à lui petit à petit, si discrètement que même lui ne s’en rendit pas compte. Il se dirigea presque inconsciemment vers la forêt, commençant à analyser les plantes et les herbes qui poussaient entre les troncs. Toutes ne lui étaient pas familières, mais il y en aurait peut-être quelques unes qui pourraient lui servir à faire un cataplasme plus résistant aux entraînements de Zoro et à l’élasticité de Luffy, ou encore à améliorer ses Rumble Balls.   
Il marcha lentement, paisiblement, entre les arbres. La lumière tombait doucement sur le lit de mousse et de feuilles qui tapissait le sol. Le calme de la forêt, chargé de bruissement de feuilles, de petits cris d’animaux et d’appels d’oiseaux, fit bientôt taire les cris et les rires de ses nakamas. 

Il respira à plein poumons l’air environnant, et sentit son coeur ralentir ses battements au fur et à mesure que sa marche progressait. Si bien que quand il déboucha sur une prairie verdoyante, il était dans un état proche du zen.  
Il frôla de ses sabots les hautes herbes et les quelques fleurs qui l’entouraient. Il finit par s’allonger au milieu du champ, et regarda les nuages avant de fermer ses yeux aux rayons du soleil.

Il avait connu cette sensation une fois, sur son île natale. Alors qu’il faisait toujours le tour des villages avec le Docteur Hillulluk, il y avait eu un jour plus beau que les autres. Les sempiternels nuages s’étaient enfuis avec un vent passager, laissant les rayons du soleil caresser quelques heures l’île enneigée.  
Chopper s’était alors séparé pour la première fois d’Hillulluk, pendant ce court moment, pour sentir sur lui cette chaleur. Cette fois-là aussi, il avait fermé ses yeux, trop sensibles à la lumière. Il avait écouté le vent autour de lui, semblable à la respiration de la Terre. C’était la première fois qu’il avait senti qu’il comprenait aussi bien les animaux que la Terre qui les portait.

C’était un fait et une sensation qu’il n’avait partagé avec personne jusqu’à présent. Peut-être en parlerait-il à son retour au bateau?  
Mais pour l’instant, il profita du bien-être que l’île lui offrait.


	9. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour des jeunes hommes si bruyants et bagarreurs, finalement, ça avait commencé très doucement.
> 
> Dès le premier coup d’oeil, ils s’étaient instinctivement dressés l’un contre l’autre. L’un gentleman à la limite de l’obscène, l’autre franc au point d’en paraître violent. Deux virilités, deux visions de l’homme, de la vie et des choses qui semblaient ne jamais devoir s’entendre.
> 
> Mais au contraire de cette première rencontre, leur relation s’était très doucement construite.

Pour des jeunes hommes si bruyants et bagarreurs, finalement, ça avait commencé très doucement.

Dès le premier coup d’oeil, ils s’étaient instinctivement dressés l’un contre l’autre. L’un gentleman à la limite de l’obscène, l’autre franc au point d’en paraître violent. Deux virilités, deux visions de l’homme, de la vie et des choses qui semblaient ne jamais devoir s’entendre.

Mais au contraire de cette première rencontre, leur relation s’était très doucement construite.

Il y avait eu les batailles ensemble, y compris cette toute première pour défendre le restaurant de Zeff, et par extension de Sanji. Se battre pour et avec quelqu’un, dos à dos, en plaçant une confiance plus grande que les mots ne peuvent la décrire en l’autre, avait été une base solide pour leurs futurs interactions.  
Parmi les quelques personnes présentes qui avaient un minimum de connaissance en soins et des mains qui ne tremblaient pas, il y avait Sanji, qui s’était dépêché d’empêcher les organes de Zoro de se déverser sur la barque. Avoir ses mains enfouies dans les entrailles de quelqu’un a tendance à rapprocher les personnes, et Sanji et Zoro ne parlèrent plus de ce moment.

Avec l’enchaînement d’événements qui suivit cette première rencontre, les nombreuses fois où ils virent la mort dans les yeux, ou plus simplement la présence rayonnante de Luffy et de leurs nakamas, les barrières cédèrent peu à peu entre eux. Surprenament, tous les deux s’en rendaient compte, et cherchaient à masquer ces rapprochements aux yeux du monde et de leurs nakamas.  
Si cela fonctionnait pour le premier, ils furent rapidement démasqués par les seconds, même par les plus obtus d’entre eux. L’équipage fit tout de même comme si de rien n’était afin de ne pas les embarrasser.  
Un acte plus délicat que les deux hommes ne le méritait, disait parfois Nami, lorsqu’elle devait se lever pour interrompre une de leurs bagarres sur le pont du bateau.

Entre chaque péripétie en mer (ou sur une île), il y avait des moments de flottement où le calme les voyait cohabiter parfois une journée entière sans qu’un mot soit échangé entre eux. Le matin, Zoro s’entraînait sur le pont sous les yeux de Sanji qui venait de finir de préparer le petit déjeuner et fumait une cigarette. Le midi et le soir, après le repas, Zoro allait faire la vaisselle calmement. L’après-midi, ses siestes se faisaient en intérieur, dans la salle à manger, où Sanji s’affairait en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Ils commencèrent inconsciemment à visiter ensemble les îles sur leur chemin, pour faire le ravitaillement, boire une chope, surveiller les environs, veiller l’un sur l’autre. Ils avaient tant traversé ensemble durant les combats qu’ils avaient vécu, qu’il leur était difficile de ne plus être ensemble face à de potentielles menaces. Plus que le désir d’avoir une présence rassurante auprès d’eux, ils souhaitaient garder un oeil sur l’autre.  
Les premiers temps, ils profitaient de ces escales pour assouvir d’autres besoins, mais très vite ces nécessités ne se firent plus autant ressentir et ils espacèrent de plus en plus leurs escapades, avant de les arrêter pour de bon.

La première fois qu’ils s’embrassèrent, ça ne fut pas une surprise pour l’un ou l’autre. Ils se disputaient bruyamment sur lequel d’entre eux deux avaient laissé la fenêtre ouverte dans la cuisine quand Zoro avait finit par expirer d’un coup, dire “tais-toi, cuistot”, empoigner son col de chemise et l’embrasser, doucement. Sanji s’était laissé faire, répondant tout aussi tendrement. Lorsque le baiser s’était arrêté, il lui avait mis un coup de pied dans la hanche pour avoir abîmé son col.

Le baiser suivant avait eu lieu plus de dix jours plus tard, dans des circonstances similaires (à la différence près que Sanji reprochait à Zoro d’avoir envoyé une gerbe d’eau sur sa chemise en remontant sur le bateau après avoir repêché Luffy, Chopper et Brook). Le troisième, deux semaines encore après (Sanji n’avait servi que des légumes à midi, afin de punir Luffy d’avoir pillé le frigo durant la nuit, et les gémissements de son capitaine avaient tapé sur les nerfs de Zoro). Le suivant, cinq jours plus tard (quelqu’un avait laissé le tube de dentifrice ouvert, et si ce n’était ni Sanji ni Zoro, seul Usopp le saurait). Un autre, trois jours après (Zoro n’avait pas tenu la porte pour Nami et Robin) ; ce fut d’ailleurs leur premier baiser avec des témoins, lesquelles ne purent empêcher un sourire attendri en les voyant si doux l’un envers l’autre, entre deux insultes orignales.  
Après une vingtaine de baisers dans des circonstances similaires, ils finirent par s’en faire dans les moments de calme, à des moments précis comme l’heure du coucher ou avant de se séparer dans une ville, puis quand Sanji retrouvait Zoro pour le ramener au bateau…  
Ces brefs moments de tendresse paraissaient tellement normaux aux yeux des deux principaux intéressés que personne n’osa faire de remarque sur le changement de leur relation, qui ne modifiait finalement pas grand chose aux dynamiques de l’équipage autant sur la mer que sur les champs de bataille.

L’évolution de leur relation après ce premier palier avait pris la même tournure. Très naturellement, ils avaient commencé à passer du temps seuls pour discuter ; puis à sortir le soir ensemble sur les îles. Ils se prenaient de plus en plus souvent dans les bras, pour lire un livre, faire une sieste, étudier la carte d’une île ou un plan de bataille (les rares fois où ils en préparaient un, qui de toute façon échouait d’une façon ou d’une autre, mais toujours de manière spectaculaire).  
Un jour, ils avaient dormi ensemble sur le pont, s’étant assoupis en admirant les étoiles après une journée d’orage. Ils avaient fait de même toutes les nuits suivantes. Franky se demanda pourquoi il avait fait deux chambres séparées alors qu’il aurait pu leur offrir une suite des plus romantiques pour ces deux âmes qui s’étaient trouvées (après bien des pleurs de sa part suite à cette déclaration, il remédia au problème en abattant la cloison).  
Le sexe était venu aussi tranquillement, et si leurs bagarres journalières étaient violentes et passionnées, leurs étreintes étaient douces et paisibles.

Sans surprise, la première fois qu’ils se dirent franchement “je t’aime”, ce fut après la rencontre avec Kuma et leurs tentatives mutuelles de sauver la peau de l’autre. Il faisait nuit dans l’infirmerie où Zoro avaient été installé, n’ayant pas encore repris connaissance. Sanji s’était imposé comme garde-malade pour la nuit, et personne n’avait contesté cela, malgré la fatigue et les blessures fraîches du cuisinier.  
Rien ne bougeait, à l’exception de la poitrine bandagée de Zoro, qui se soulevait au gré de ses respirations. Sanji s’était assis à côté du lit, la tête et les bras reposant à côté du torse de son amant. Il avait fermé les yeux, écoutant sa respiration profonde. C’était ainsi qu’il avait su à quel moment le dire.  
“Je t’aime. Ne fais plus ça.  
-Je t’aime aussi. Et toi non plus.”  
Si Sanji avait pleuré cette nuit-là, Zoro n’en avait rien dit, posant difficilement sa main sur les cheveux blonds jusqu’à ce que tous les deux se rendorment. Et si des larmes lui avaient également échappées, Sanji s’était tû, et l’avait embrassé.

La plus grande violence dans leur relation fut, au final, issue de leur séparation durant deux ans, suite à la rencontre terrible avec Kuma. S’ils savaient tous les deux que l’autre était vivant, quelque part sur une île, quelque part dans le monde, ils s’inquiétaient en permanence de ne pouvoir assurer mutuellement leurs arrières. Sanji fut le premier à envoyer une lettre, courte, allant droit au but (“Vivant, Marimo? Gaffe à toi ou je te fracasse quand je te trouve”), à laquelle Zoro répondit tout aussi courtement (“T’inquiète pas. Fais plutôt attention à continuer de faire fuir les filles comme d’habitude ou je t’étripe”). S’en était suivi une correspondance mêlant menaces, mots d’amour voilés et paroles rassurantes sur leur état de santé respectif.  
A peine les retrouvailles furent passées, ils retombèrent dans leur routine “d’avant”, combinant moments intenses et moments intimes.

Zoro ne comprit pas pourquoi Sanji était parti sans rien dire épouser une autre personne.  
Sanji ne comprit pas pourquoi Zoro n’était pas venu le chercher avec les autres.  
Lorsque l’équipage fut réuni, parmi les cris de joies et les larmes viriles (Franky et Brook avaient sortis très rapidement leurs instruments, afin d’accompagner leur chant qui s’intitulerait “Retour au Bercail d’un Homme Véritable”), il y avait eu un flottement lorsque le regard des deux hommes s’était croisé. Zoro avait toisé d’un air dur Sanji, alors que celui-ci le regardait froidement par en-dessous. Le bretteur avait fini par tourner les talons pour rentrer dans leur chambre, quand Sanji avait lancé une insulte. Ils s’étaient alors jetés à la gorge l’un de l’autre, à grand renfort de grognements, d’insultes, de menaces et de reproches. Leur nakamas les avaient laissé évacuer leur rancoeur ainsi, seul Luffy restant présent mais ne prenant pas part au duel, leur tournant ostensiblement le dos. Cela avait pris du temps, mais ils finirent par cesser leurs attaques. Aucune n’avait touché sa cible.  
Zoro avait laissé tomber ses épées, ce qui ne s’était jamais vu auparavant. Il avait attrapé Sanji dans ses bras, et lui avait retourné les mêmes mots que deux ans plus tôt.  
“Je t’aime. Ne fais plus ça.”.  
Sanji était resté immobile, juste une seconde. Puis il s’était agrippé à Zoro comme un naufragé à une bouée, et lui avait répondu :  
“Je t’aime aussi. Et toi non plus.”

Cette nuit-là, Sanji la passa à parler de sa famille à Zoro.

Quelques jours plus tard, après une escale sur une île et avec un niveau d’endettement jamais égalé jusqu’à présent, Zoro entra dans la cuisine. Il jeta une petite boîte à Sanji, qui l’attrapa au vol, l’ouvrit, et insulta Zoro pour la demande en mariage la moins romantique de tous les temps. Tout cela en enfilant la bague à son doigt et en se ruant sur Zoro, se jetant littéralement dans ses bras.


	10. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brook posa son archet et son violon sur leur support. Il ne dit pas un mot sur les trous qu'il voyait encore dans la coque, ou les déchirures dans les voiles. Il ne parla pas non plus de ce qu'il avait dû faire, après être revenu dans son corps, des corps sans vie autour de lui. Il n'évoqua pas ses errances dans les couloirs, dans les chambres inhabités, dans la cuisine vide, dans le bureau du capitaine.  
> Mais Robin semblait l'avoir entendu.

"C'est d'une noirceur"

Robin avait lâché ces quelques mots avec indifférence. Brook n'arrêta pas pour autant de jouer. Après quelques instants, sa mélodie arriva à sa fin.

Le silence semblait résonner encore plus que les notes de son violon.

Ni lui, ni Robin ne bougèrent ou ne parlèrent pendant une minute.

"Parfois, quand tout le monde dort et qu'il n'y a plus un bruit sur le bateau, je me retrouve sur mon ancien navire. Je suis seul avec les vagues qui s'écrasent sur la coque et le vent dans les couloirs vides. Tout le monde est à nouveau mort."

Brook posa son archet et son violon sur leur support. Il ne dit pas un mot sur les trous qu'il voyait encore dans la coque, ou les déchirures dans les voiles. Il ne parla pas non plus de ce qu'il avait dû faire, après être revenu dans son corps, des corps sans vie autour de lui. Il n'évoqua pas ses errances dans les couloirs, dans les chambres inhabités, dans la cuisine vide, dans le bureau du capitaine.  
Mais Robin semblait l'avoir entendu.

Le squelette alla s'asseoir sur le canapé de la bibliothèque, sans regarder un seul instant dans la direction de l'archéologue. Elle alla le rejoindre délicatement, sans non plus le regarder. Une fois assise, elle prit soin de le toucher de tout son long, épaule contre clavicule, bras contre humérus, cuisse contre fémur, pied contre péroné.  
Elle saisit presque tendrement ses doigts dans les siens, les croisant et pressant légèrement. 

Il fut reconnaissant, reconnaissant au-delà des mots. Pour la chaleur humaine qu'elle lui offrait, pour sa présence à ses côtés en cette heure sombre de la nuit, pour le doux bruit de son souffle dans ses oreilles.

Pour cette preuve qu'il n'était pas le seul encore conscient.

Qu'il y avait de la vie.

Encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis particulièrement fière du jeu de mots que l'on peut faire avec le titre.


End file.
